Lonely Heichou
by AkumaOkumura
Summary: Levi has reoccurring dreams of Eren dying in front of his eyes. He goes to fix his problem by visiting Eren.
Levi woke up with a jolt. He was sleeping peacefully until he had this... dream, fear, that keeps reoccurring. Every night, it is the same haunting dream. His subordinate, Eren, dying right before his eyes. The brightness of his brilliant green eyes slowly fading away. The luminosity slowly leaving the eye a dull green. His feet were forced to be stuck in one place by some invisible glue as he watched the titan-shifter be torn to shreds by those ugly, vicious titans. His insides gushing out as he was split into two separate, gory parts. Blood flying everywhere in jets of the crimson liquid. Covering him in the red, warm, sticky liquid. Last, the shreds where eaten slowly -without remorse- by the giant, ugly titan. Corporal Levi, Humanity's Strongest solider, couldn't do anything.

The Corporal furiously wiped away some sweat that formed on his brow away with disgust. He loathed nightmares. They always left him in a gross, cold sweat. They are also, well, they are frightening. Levi would never admit it aloud, but he cares deeply for others which is hard for him, as he is in the Survey Corps, because of this. However he especially cares for his charge, Eren. The passionate titan-shifter with those brilliant, green eyes that shine like the Sun. Levi could go on and on about those eyes of Eren.

Levi decided the best course of action to set his mind to rest for now was to find Eren. It was late at night so the brat should still be asleep. Perfect, Levi didn't want Eren to be scared of him. It was very yandere-ish to go into someones room at night and watch them sleep. Levi didn't want that. He wanted Eren to like him, not to hate him. Unfortunately, Levi thought it was too late as he seems to scare Eren because of when he beat him at court. Eren said he forgave him but, Levi couldn't be sure. He really hoped Eren didn't hate him.

Levi walked the desolate walls of the castle to the dungeons with only the aid of a lantern. He ran his hand against the recently cleaned walls to guide him. Even with the lantern it was still dark. Once he reached the dungeon door, he quietly opened the door with little hesitance. He tipped toe down the long staircase down to Eren's cell, making sure not to make any loud noises that will wake the kid up.

Once there, Levi stood outside the titan-shifter's cell. He gripped the bars of the cell wall as he watched Eren's chest fall up and down in a rhythmic beat. It relaxed the Corporal to watch his subordinate alive and breathing after that realistic nightmare. It was relaxing to him like a lullaby was to a small child. Not that Levi ever heard one as he had a tough childhood in the underground.

Levi sat down on the cold, dungeon floor crossed-legged and placed the lantern in front of him. He sat with his elbows on his knees and with his head in his cupped hands. He watched the brat with a small smile on his usually stoic face. It was calm Levi down tremendously.

* * *

Eren was awake as he heard someone come down the dungeon stairs. He has had insomnia since Wall Maria fell and his mother died. He figured it was Levi as he was the one of the only people that have a key. Hanji did too but the footsteps would be faster and louder if it was the crazy scientist. Levi's steps are more graceful and even paced. It had to be Levi then. Thinking he was about to get in trouble for being up so late, Eren pretended to be asleep. He fell back onto his bed quietly. It was most likely his inner child thinking that if he was up late and that he would get in trouble. He evened out his slightly face-paced breathing from the fear of getting a beating by the stoic corporal and curled up slightly into himself.

After what seemed like an hour of nothing but quiet breathing; Eren peeked open his eyes and looked at Levi through the dark. His eyes opened a quarter of the way that he usually has his eyes opened to. Once his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he was surprised to see Levi sitting there. What was the Corporal doing watching him in the middle of the night?

Eren yelped quietly at his surprise of Levi, almost giving his lie away. Eren longed to released a sigh of relief when he noticed Levi not noticing Eren's awake status. The eventually titan-shifter relax slowly -as he had nothing better to do so early in the morning- and began to have his fake even-breathing, turning into real even-breathing.

* * *

Levi was becoming tired again, but was hesitant to go back to his own room. He was afraid if he went back, he would have that dream again. All alone in his big, empty room with no sleeping Eren to comfort him. His eyes were beginning to close and reopen slowly, however, he didn't fall asleep. He briefly considered sleeping on the ground but, there was no way he, Corporal Levi, would actually sleep on a dirty dungeon floor.

Levi got up and reached into his pocket to grab the keys to the cell. His hand searched for the keys in his pocket. Once he found them, he unlocked the door and stepped inside the cell. Levi left the dying lantern behind as he closed the cell door and walked up to the boy. He sat down on the edge of Eren's bed and looked down at him. Eren looked so beautiful in the dim, lighting. Dark brown hair that appeared to be soft. His long eyelashes brushing against his cheeks. Supple caramel skin available to Levi to see as Eren was not wearing a shirt. Levi slowly reached out a hand and began to pet the actually soft, brown hair on the titan-shifter's head.

Levi, after noticing how Eren was not waking up anytime soon, decided to lie down next to the boy. He lied behind Eren and wrapped his arms around him to spoon him. He placed his face into Eren's neck and breathed in deeply. He would just lie here for a little while before returning to his room...

Soon, Levi was deeply asleep. His arms still tightly wrapped around his charge. Eyes closed against Eren's tan skin with his lashes brushing against tan skin. Finally, peacefully asleep with no nightmares to trouble him.

* * *

All the while, Levi didn't notice Eren was still awake.


End file.
